


Beauty and the Beast: Klaroline Edition

by MuseOfMany



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Disney, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Witch Kol Mikaelson, klaroline au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseOfMany/pseuds/MuseOfMany
Summary: He fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast? Klaroline AU of Beauty and the Beast - modern twist.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Empty Gold

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE shoutout to my friend and co-writer, YellowRose. Thank you!

_Once upon a time_ , in a land not really far away, there was a man known as Niklaus Mikaelson. He had wealth, castles, and the ability to scare people into getting what he wanted. His family was dysfunctional— allowing power and vanity to come in between siblings. They were known as the Original family all throughout the world. After one thousand years of running; Klaus, Rebekah, Kol and Elijah finally settled in to what is now known as Mystic Falls, Virginia. All the vampires and townsfolk knew of the Original family but made sure to steer clear in responsive fear. It didn’t take long for Esther Mikaelson, the Original Witch, to find out where her children had settled. The powerful enchantress had loved all her children but knew they had plagued the earth with their _special_ immortality.

Destruction and war seemed to follow them everywhere they settled; especially Niklaus. He was on the verge of breaking the curse his mother bestowed upon him all those years ago. He wasn’t your regular vampire. Klaus had another special gift that he’s been trying to take control of since he triggered the curse. The powerful man carried the gene of a werewolf too; in result of his mother’s adultery He hated Esther for this but knew there wasn’t any hope without the help of other witches. Which would explain his interest in Mystic Falls; home of the Petrova bloodline. Niklaus made sure to interfere with the people who surrounded the Petrova family, figuring out she now went by Elena Gilbert. He had his help on the other side with corrupted witches and the Petrova doppelgänger in full sight. Klaus could never figure out the key to _breaking_ the curse. Even after a failed attempt one evening in a perfect ritual, it didn’t end in his _glory_. It was a feeble reminder that his mother, the Original witch, was still succeeding even from the other side. Klaus found himself in a horrible fit of rage once he got home to his mansion. Screaming and shouting towards his remaining siblings, throwing furniture and claiming death to anyone who would interrupt him during this time. Klaus was plagued by a terrible temper, another heightened gene from his werewolf side. His outrage must have caused quite the commotion. Because it didn’t take long until someone pounded on his door.

The angry male walked in an enraged fashion, swinging the door open to see who would dare and bother him during this time. The woman was a cop, possibly sheriff of the small town he resided in. Words were exchanged, threats were made and Klaus wasn’t having it. Not today. He pulled the woman inside plunging his fangs into her jugular. She yelped in pain as the crimson liquid spewed from her neck and stained her tan uniform. “I know what you are.” She said whilst holding her neck from the open wound, her breathing rapid from the attack. Klaus should’ve killed her, he should’ve _snapped_ her neck and been done with it. But he couldn’t do that. Mystic Falls was now his _home_ and he was so close to figuring out how to break his curse. He shook his head, an eerie laugh leaving his blood stained lips. “Do you, now? If it wasn’t for those bloody Salvatore boys vampires would still be a secret in Mystic Falls. Normally I would use my gift of compulsion; given how your blood reeks of vervain I suppose we will have to wait you out, won’t we?” Sheriff Forbes was terrified, her heart beating like a humming bird. Klaus jerked her by the arm and lead her towards the cellar downstairs.

— Several hours passed as he sat in his room, his mind going back to what he could’ve missed with the ritual. Doppelgänger? Check. Witches? Check. His result? A complete and utter _waste of time_. Klaus ran an annoyed hand over his face and sighed deeply, not knowing a way out. Little did he know the key to breaking the curse was much simpler. Only _true love_ and _selflessness_ could break the curse that was bestowed upon him.


	2. Castle

_In the land of Mystic Falls_ also lived a hard-headed, resolute young woman named Caroline Forbes. She was beloved by many in her town. She was the head cheerleader, near the top of her class, and blessed with eyes the color of the ocean and hair of gold. In fact, she'd even had bestowed upon her the title of Miss Mystic Falls. This meant the town's people thought her the most promising and polished young woman of her age.

Caroline had two best friends, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. The friends shared secrets. Some were the same as any other young girl might share. The three girls had secrets about boys, likes, dislikes, hopes, and dreams. But the town of Mystic Falls held onto much _darker_ secrets, and it seemed the girls were the keepers of those tales. Bonnie was a powerful witch, Elena was a doppelgänger, and Caroline was something else. She had been killed, her life snuffed out of her by the evil copy of her best friend. The only thing that brought her back was the vampire blood in her system. So young Caroline was now one of them, a creature of the night who only could walk in the daylight with the magic in her ring. The only people who knew her secret were her two friends, the Salvatore brothers, her mother, and Tyler Lockwood. Tyler sought to have Caroline for his own, believing that only she was beautiful enough and kind enough to love someone so temperamental and unpredictable as himself. Caroline left school one day, going home to greet her mother. Her mother was a kind and gentle woman, but she and Caroline had a very difficult strain on their relationship when Caroline revealed that she was a vampire.

She knew her mother's work as sheriff often took her to _dangerous_ places, so at first, when she walked into an empty house and shut the door behind her, she wasn't worried. When she sat down in front of the television and realized how many hours had passed since she last heard from her, then she grew concerned. Caroline decided to call the sheriff's office, and immediately the dispatcher answered. "Hey! Lucy. It's me, Caroline. Is my mom still there?" She asked, chewing her lip with worry. "No, sweetie. She said she was going on an important call. To the mansion on the other side of town. She should be back by now." The young blonde woman sighed, her eyes scanning the time once more. "Thank you, Lucy. Just .. tell her to call me if you see her, please?" "Of course!" Caroline hung up the phone and turned to stare at her front door in thought. Her mother was _never_ late for dinner. Even on the worst of days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, all credits for Caroline's portrayal goes to YellowRose. You're awesome.


	3. Control

Several hours had passed since Klaus pondered his next move. His _obsession_ with the curse was starting to make him grow entirely mad. Pacing around in his room, the vampire stopped and took another deep breath. He needed to be patient with himself, at least for today. Making his way outside of his sleeping quarters and into the kitchen didn’t take long. He was starting to get he usual mood of cranky if he didn’t drink something. Waltzing towards the bourbon cabinet, the male’s eyes squinted as he grabbed his favorite bottle of old Kentucky Bourbon; something that will burn the lining of your stomach up if you don’t chase something with it.

_Glug, glug, glug_.

He opened up the bottle and drank merely a third of the burning liquid. With a soft sigh, he screwed the lid back on and placed the glass bottle back to where it started. Eyes shifting towards the cellar door, he almost forgot about their little prison downstairs. It’s been... four hours? Possibly five?

He wasn’t made of all _monster—_ Klaus quickly opened the fridge and scanned heir limited food source. Luckily for Sheriff Forbes, Kol restocked it at times for random human harlots he could lure into his bed chambers. Lips pressing together, Klaus quickly whipped up a sandwich and bottled water for his prisoner. Making his way down to her location, Klaus squinted as he looked into the shut jail cell. The blonde woman was sitting in the corner, arms wrapped around her knees as she sobbed loudly. Eyes catching a roll, he placed the food underneath the door and slid it to her. “It’s been hours, don’t be ridiculous.” He said, which was Klaus language for _‘I haven’t killed you yet’._ Sheriff Forbes looked at the food and gave Klaus a disgusted look, refraining from touching anything. “You won’t get away with this, you know. Somebody... my _daughter_ will come for me!” That didn’t really phase Klaus, he chuckled dryly and kneeled down so he could be eye level with the woman. “Eat up. You’ll need your strength.” 

Caroline paced the floor of her living room for several more minutes, chewing on her bottom lip and constantly checking the clock on the wall with restless anxiety. If her nails hadn't been freshly manicured, she would chew them, too. _It was time._ Her mother had been gone long enough with no word, and the dispatcher was going to scold her for tying up the line for other emergencies. She threw her hands to her sides and groaned in exasperation. Sometimes, she felt she could do without her _instincts_. It would save her a lot of trouble. In a few quick strides, the young blonde moved to the door, and pulled her light coat and a purse from the rack, shrugging into the blazer with a crease to her brow. The purse was slung over her shoulder in an automatic gesture, and she was out of her front door, keys in hand. Locking the door behind her, Caroline jogged to her Prius, not wanting to waste another minute. She settled into the silver vehicle and brought the engine to life, backing out of her driveway and onto the main road. She didn't really heed the speed limit on the way to that mysterious mansion across town. After all, the sheriff was _missing_. 

“I am not hungry.” Sheriff Forbes said in a defeated yet saddened tone, taking the tray of food and throwing it into the door across from her. She sat back down and confined to her small space in the corner. That caused the male to growl at the woman, listening to how he spilled petty threats regarding her daughter’s possible appearance. The vampire heard of Caroline Forbes, vampire and daughter of the sheriff. How ironic that was. He wondered... did her mother know about her daughter’s gift of immortality? Or was it a secret? This little town had a way of building those secrets up and spilling them like a drinking pouring over the rim. Klaus approached her cell, going eye level with the small window. “Oh I am expecting your daughter to arrive. What would that say about me if I wasn’t prepared or more guests?” His tone was sadistic and almost comical sounding at the same time. And just like that, the sound of three knocks on the door jolted his attention from up stairs.

“Saved by the bell.” The male said, allowing his lips to fall into a perfect grin. 


	4. Eyes Closed

After what felt like an eternity, Caroline had finally arrived at the mansion. The outside was even more ornate and beautiful than any of the other southern manors she'd been to. There were stone fountains and marble pillars adorning the façade. The grounds were perfectly manicured, but she could feel a chill down her spine as she walked toward the large, imposing front door. She had rapped three times upon the thick hard wood, and brushed back her blonde curling tendrils from her face. " _Really_? You're a vampire and you _knocked_?!" She muttered to herself, rolling her eyes as she emitted a most impatient groan. Then she remembered that under most circumstances, she'd have to be invited in anyway. With a sigh, she pursed her lips, ready and waiting to demand to know where her mother was. She had heard stories about the Mikaelson family. It wasn't until she arrived here that she realized that this was the residence they were said to have recently occupied. Klaus was supposed to be the most fearsome of them all. She crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes in a squint. Oh, how she hoped he would answer. 

Three knocks is what allured Niklaus away from terrorizing the sheriff at that moment in time. "I am _not_ finished with you." He said eagerly towards the blonde woman whilst shutting the cell's main door. Making his way back up the stairs and directly to where all the commotion was coming from; it didn't take long for him to open the door in one swift pull and stare at the person before him. It was the sheriff's daughter, what a lovely blonde surprise. Head tilting towards the site as his hues analyzed her frustrated and worrisome express, "I apologize, _love_. I am not a Girl Scouts kind of guy." Klaus retorted, knowing damn well that was going to strike a nerve with the woman whose mother was just a story below them locked in an old rusty jail cell. 

It wasn't long that the newly turned vampire had to wait. It almost felt like she had been expected, if she didn't know better. The male that appeared before her when the door swung open was immediately intimidating. One hundred percent cocky attitude radiating from every pore, arrogant smile, elegant accent; she was certain this was him. At the very least, he had to be one of the Original family. Caroline pursed her lips, taking a breath to steady herself. She would try this the reasonable way first. "You know _damn_ well I'm not a Girl Scout." She snapped at his greeting. "My name is _Caroline Forbes_. I'm the daughter of Sheriff Forbes, and I am fairly sure you have her in this little house of horrors, so let me see my very human and vulnerable mother before I get _impatient_." Her heart was drumming wildly even to her own ears as she stood before him. "She's all I have left..." She murmured, and the vulnerable, fragile remnants of her humanity appeared against her will in the sound of her voice.

The immortal male listened to what the delightful blonde before him had to say. This was his first time meeting the elusive Caroline Forbes and you can color Klaus _intrigued_ already. Lips pressed together as the dimpled smirk traced his grin, Klaus merely acted shocked. Hand resting against the interior of the door frame, “ _Caroline Forbes..._ it doesn’t exactly ring a bell but maybe if we continue chatting it will make the light bulb in my memory turn something on.” His tone was definitely laced with actual sarcasm, hinting to wanting to poke at the little blonde bear before him. “ _Continue on,_ if you so see fit.” Was he feigning innocence? Certainly.

It was now without a doubt that Caroline knew who she was speaking to. This was definitely Klaus. She couldn't bring herself to tremble with fear the way others did at even the mere mention of his name. In fact, all she wanted to do was to _slap_ that dimpled smirk clean off his face. He was leaning against his doorway so casually, as though he had no care in the world. The sarcasm dripping from his voice didn't do Caroline's temper any favors, either. The blonde inhaled sharply through her nose, her eyes narrowing almost into slits as she lifted a palm and it made contact with his face. As hard as she could manage. Having sated her urge, she placed her hands on her hips. "Does _that_ ring any bells, Klaus Mikaelson?" She stepped closer. She knew that if he'd wanted to harm he, he'd have done it. "Now _where_ is my mother?"

Klaus will give it to the feisty blonde; she’s really caught the male off guard with this act. Normally in any other situation like this, he would’ve had a few things to say... though Caroline was _intriguing_ to the vampire to say the least. He brought his own hand up to his jaw, feeing the heat rising up towards his skin to his own hand from her hit. With a few blinks, the vampire merely moved his hand in a circular motion and raised another brow in return. “ _My, my..._ she is brave too..” Klaus retorted, his tone lingered with question, knowing he shouldn’t ask them quite yet. “By all means, Caroline. Be my guest.” He said, irritation seeping through his words. The male moved towards the side of the door, leaving enough room for another person to enter... _if they dare._

Her arms were crossed over her chest and her icy, defiant stare remained fixated on that devilish face. Her hesitation at his invitation was almost _imperceptible_ as she pushed it out of her mind with ease. If she went inside, she was that much closer to wherever he was keeping her mother. The blonde moved past him in slow, purposeful steps. Stepping into this manor was like being transported to another world. As angry as she was, she couldn't help the astonished parting of her lips while she took in her surroundings. Grand vaulted ceilings, ornate detail in the marble flooring and the winding staircase, and the artwork upon the walls reminded her of being in a museum more so than a family home. She turned slowly, absorbing everything before she finally faced him again. Her hands dropped slowly to her sides, her chin raised with a show of far more confidence than she really felt. Now that she was here, now what? " _Now let me see her_." She demanded, avoiding any further commentary. Her goal was to get her mother to safety.


	5. Be Kind

Klaus Mikaelson watched the feisty blonde with caution. She was a pistol to say the least, that one. He shut the door behind him, slowly shutting it and walking behind the woman. The smug vampire placed his hands into the pockets of his trousers, casually looking up and returning an expression to Caroline’s annoyed vibe she was giving off, Klaus didn’t answer right away because we all know he’s an ass when he wants to be. “I figured you’d be the one to tell me her whereabouts, _Nancy Drew..._ ” His taunts were harmless, though he did enjoy poking at Caroline more and more. Klaus knew he would get a snippy reaction in return and hoped for it. He walked around for a moment, playing dumb until he reached the kitchen. “Right this way." The kitchen had a door leading towards the basement, the basement is where her mother was held captive. The vervain in her system wasn’t wasn’t out.. would would he get from this? Standing directly across from the door, the vampire tapped his lips for a moment and thought about what he would say before letting the door open for Caroline. “ _Though..._ if I let you in this room? How do I know your mother isn’t going to run directly to the bloody founders council? I’m not in the mood for pitch forks and angry mobs, you see...”

Reluctantly, she the blonde followed the Big Bad Wolf, not knowing whether she was being led straight into a trap of her own. Mother/daughter holding cells seemed like they might be his style. She would fight though, tooth and nail until she had nothing left. She narrowed her eyes again at his commentary, which earned a scoff. "I'm surprised you even know those books. Reading doesn't seem like your thing." She shot back, and once they were through the kitchen, he stood beside a door that looked like it was obviously the entrance to something much bigger. Did they have a literal dungeon? She shuddered at the thought. She crossed her hands in front of her, absentmindedly tugging at a loose string on the cuff of her blazer. "Of course she's going to go to the council. If you don't let her go, I will go to them instead. So, you can kill both of us, but that's going to raise a lot of questions, too that you don't want to have to answer for." She pursed her lips, her heart racing in her chest while her cerulean gaze flickered from his dimpled, wily features to the door he guarded. " _Take me instead._ " She breathed, her hands starting to tremble. "Let her go and take me. There was a time when she'd rather I had died than become what I am, so that's what she can tell everyone." That's when the sting of tears began in her eyes, which she fought with an angered swipe of her hand. 

The vampire was still standing directly across from Caroline, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. He listened carefully, listening to her pulse rate pump to the amount of a tiny humming bird. It was apparent that the blonde before him truly loved her mother, something he never knew with neither parent; though that's a can of worms he wishes to not think of at this moment. Slow blinks display on Klaus' face, trying to understand why Caroline Forbes, a vampire destined to not live her immortal life in some small town like Mystic Falls, offered herself for a mortal's freedom. The male couldn't exactly understand this concept. It was a _mystery_ to him. His ocean blues shifted from her pale features, to her eyes... she actually meant her plea. "You're _serious_ about this...?" It wasn't really a question, it was more of an observation. He walked closer to the blonde, head tilting towards the side in mere question. Personal boundaries, Klaus. You know this! 

For a long moment, Klaus seemed to be studying her, as though he didn't believe she was really willing to offer her life in place of her mother's. He'd chosen the wrong woman. The gift, or curse, of immortality had changed Caroline. Of course she was terrified. Terrified he might not agree to her plea, just as much as she was terrified he would. She hadn't thought so far ahead to know what she would do if he refused. A single bite from him would kill her. At least, if the rumors of the hybrid- the beast with killer teeth- were true. She also knew that every beat of her heart gave away her fear, but she was going to stand up to both him and her rushing adrenaline. Her eyes widened as he approached her, her breath hitching in her chest. She couldn't read the look on his face, but she did notice that his eyes were as blue as her own. That's how close he was getting. Her muscles grew rigid, and she swallowed the thickness in her throat. " _Yes. I'm serious_." She declared with her chin held high and all of her effort spent on keeping her voice even.

It was obvious that Klaus noticed Caroline’s radiating personality as soon as he opened the door to her. His hues darkened as he studied the blonde, his dirty blonde brows furrowing ever so often with each second he paused his speech. The male siphoned an elongated sigh that released from his full lips in a huff. Klaus Mikaelson wasn’t one to take _pity_ on someone, especially one to come into his home and make demands. Though... Caroline did offer up a rather interesting bargain. More than not, he would’ve expected any other person to beg, plea, cry out for his forgiven in some blessed miracle he would listen to them and spare their life. That’s what he was known for. That’s why people feared him, he gave them a reason.. and a damn good one at that. _“Fine.”_ He eventually blurted out in response; ocean blues still staring at Caroline’s own matching hues. “Go say your goodbyes then.” Was he seriously doing this? He gave Caroline one last glance before slowly moving over and grabbing the door knob with his hand. It didn’t take long for Klaus to move over, allowing Caroline full freedom to retrieve her jailed mother.

Her chest felt as thought it might implode with the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding the whole time he seemed to stare her down. Caroline hadn't known if he was going to honor her request, deny it, or simply kill her and save himself the trouble. The moment the door to the basement opened, she bolted, making her way down the stairs as quickly as she possibly could, blonde curls flying behind her. " _Mom? Mom.. Mom!!_ " By the time Caroline had called for her mother the third time, she had seen her. Liz Forbes looked weak, maybe in need of a shower, but very much alive. Caroline couldn't fight the tears of both joy and fear that streamed freely down her cheeks. The sheriff moved to her feet as quickly as her body would allow her and moved towards her daughter, a look of shock on her face. "Caroline! Why are you _here!?_ " There was no time for a long conversation. Caroline wrapped her arms around her mother and now the younger Forbes was sobbing. "Because you're going home!" She told her. "I'm staying here so you can go." Caroline murmured the last part, knowing there would be argument. " _WHAT_?" Liz replied, and now, both mother and daughter were no longer fighting their tears. They came freely.


	6. Ghost

Klaus stepped aside so Caroline could go retrieve her mother. He was even surprised by the actions of his own words. Was this merely his _mercy_ on a whim? Or was it something bigger? Klaus waited at the stop of the stairs, giving Caroline and her mother time to engage in their reunion. It was short lived though; Klaus made his way down towards the flight of stairs, heading towards where all the commotion was coming from. He paused momentarily, huffing a sigh before interrupting. No time for tears, Caroline.” He said, arms crossing defiantly over his chest. The male eyed between the two blondes as he spoke once again. This time, more demanding. “ _—It’s time for you to own up to your side of the deal.”_ Klaus quipped quickly. “I am a man of my word though, no harm will come to your mother. She’s _free_ to go.” His words were dry, his gaze falling straight ahead with his infamous half smirk. Though Klaus wouldn’t admit it, he did _admire_ this quality in Caroline. 

"Caroline... what is he talking about?" Elizabeth Forbes was demanding answers, with fear in her eyes. "Mom. Trust me. Please? We talked about this. I am stronger. I can do this." She could see the realization in her mother's eyes. _"No..._ " The sheriff shook her head adamantly. "No no NO!" "MOM!" Caroline snapped. "Go. Before he changes his mind." She wasn't beyond compelling her own mother if it would make this easier, but it was no use. The sheriff had been on vervain for weeks. "You have to tell everyone I'm gone. I had an accident." Liz looked at her daughter like she was crazy. Of course, the younger Forbes was quite accustomed to it. However, the sheriff relaxed, almost as though she'd started to devise a plan of her own. She took another look at her daughter. _"I love you." "I love you, too."_ Caroline replied, and with that, Liz passed the waiting male with a _venomous_ stare before fleeing up the stairs. Caroline could hear her footfalls all the way out of the mansion. Caroline felt her heart clench in her chest as she turned to face Klaus, her arms crossed over her chest to hold herself together. "So, are you going to kill me now?" She asked, finding that her voice betrayed her and was far too meek for her liking. 

Klaus snarled his nose at Sheriff Forbes, watching her walk by and shooting him with the _coldest_ of stares. “She should be thanking me for the bloody mercy.” He grumbled out loud, listening as her foot steps faded to nothing once the front door closed. The elder vampire turned to the blonde, his blue hues reading her expression with one quick glance. “No. I’m not going to kill you.” He retorted back whilst opening the jail cell for her to enter in. Pressing his lips together, Klaus extending his hand towards the opened area. “You’re repaying for your mother’s _treacherous_ threats. That’s simply it, love.” His tone was colder than normal, a blanked expression covering his words. Though, don’t let this fool you, Klaus was a master at covering up his feelings. As if this were on some type of cue, the front door opened and closed. Sharp heels clicking on the floor. “ _Nik!_ Where are you?” Rebekah shouted from the first floor as she threw her purse on the couch. “Are you in that _bloody_ basement again?!” That caused Klaus to huff a sigh, eyes rolling from annoyance. “That’s my sister. You’ll have to excuse me.” Brows arching in expression, Klaus nodded towards the cage for Caroline to get in. Little did he know, Caroline wouldn’t spend too much time in there. His dear sister wouldn’t have it. 

How could one person have so much hatred hidden in their heart? That was the biggest question that plagued Caroline the most when she took in his emotionless face. There was this _ice cold_ feeling behind his eyes that caused her to step back, wanting to instinctively shield herself from it. She wondered what her mother could have possibly threatened him with. Had it been bigger than enforcing the law? She wondered for a moment if her mother knew more about him. If it had become a council issue. She slowly stepped into the recesses of the cell, already feeling stir crazy before he'd even shut the door behind her. "Your sister?" She asked, her brow furrowed as he gaze turned towards the stairs. It had been a female voice.


	7. Trouble

Klaus Mikaelson had a lot of _demons_ inside of him. Years and years of paranoia, trauma from his parents, abuse, and several other things that stirred the recipe that was know as Niklaus. His icy blues scanned Caroline briefly, watching her walk into the cage like a mouse choosing to go into the trap before it closes. He shut the door behind her, locking it with one swift pull from the outside. Before leaving, he rested his left hand on the cage door right above the lock. “Yes. That’s my _sister._ ” He responded coldly, still continuing to stare at the radiant blonde. Even in the low lighting of his basement, she still shined with life and beauty. “Nik! You wanker! Get your bloody ass up here this instant!” And cue a lamp flying and hitting the floor. Klaus rolled his eyes from the sound above, letting out a long sigh whilst still continuing to stare at Caroline. “I— I will return shortly. Dinner is at _eight_.” He grumbled, swiftly turning away and vamp-speeding up stares to his sister. Little did Caroline know, this family came with a lot more crazy than just Niklaus. “ _Rebekah_!” He yelled from up stairs, “I heard you the first time. I think the whole set of Mystic Falls heard you.” He was defiant, seeing an annoyed blonde before him. “Why the bloody hell was the sheriff here?” She asked quickly with a annoyance lingering in her tone. Oh boy. Oh boy.

When that door closed in front of her, it was with a resounding clang that seemed to signal the seal on her _fate_. Caroline stepped towards it out of instinct, but only a by a step or two. It was like she had on last instinct to save herself that was quickly pushed aside by her need to save her mother. The rumors said that they were an _entire_ family. The Original family. Now, she knew those rumors were true. As he looked at her through the bars, she couldn't tell if she felt like prey being sought by the predator, or something else entirely. Like she was perhaps being seen as a light by a soul stuck underground for centuries. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash that made her gaps, jumping a little as her hand fell over her chest and her gaze flickered toward where she knew the staircase was. " _Dinner_?!" She asked, her brow wrinkled with confusion as she moved to the door, her hands gripping the wrought iron as he blurred away. She heard the argument start, and it was then she knew that they all had anger issues. 

Klaus was up stairs now, Rebekah’s temper showing clearly at this moment. She threw another object at Klaus, aiming for his head— he moved swiftly, blocking the item and holding his hands out in caution. “Rebekah, sweetheart, you need to calm down.” Klaus said, knowing that when he said those words, it just made her more angry. If it wasn’t obvious, they got their temper from their father. “Calm down? Do you want an angry mob pounding at our bloody door steps? I don’t believe you do, you wanker!” She said, yelling back. “—Now _tell_ me! Why was that sheriff here?!” Rebekah demanded, picking up another plate and holding it out to throw at Nik’s head. “ _Well,_ if you would calm down, I’ll tell you.” He paused and took a deep breath before explaining. “The sheriff came here, throwing around bloody threats about exposing our family, that includes _you_ too. The town is still just as sour about our kind. I may have... locked her in a cage. But then, her daughter, Caroline, took her spot. Don’t worry through!” I have got it under control, sister.” Rebekah’s eye twitched, or so Klaus believed it did. “Oh, _bloody hell._ ” Rebekah retorted, rolling her eyes and making her way towards the kitchen. Oh, this was going to get so interesting.

Caroline was not convinced she would even need supernatural senses in order to hear the argument that was so obviously occurring upstairs. Her mother really had been here because she suspected what this family was. They they were like _her. T_ he thought caused more tears to fill her eyes. The blonde also caught the fact that this family was actually concerned about the town coming after them. She couldn't imagine why. It was obvious already that all of them must be stronger than her if everybody feared them so much. Now, Caroline also their bargaining chip. Why would they fear angry, intolerant humans? Maybe it was a positive realization on her part. Consumed by her thoughts, Caroline paced the cell for a few moments, alternating between crossing her arms over her chest and placing them at her sides. She eventually settled in a corner, dropping herself to sit with her knees brought up to her body like a shield. 

Several minutes later, you could find a brooding Niklaus Mikaelson in his bedroom chambers. The male was holding a bottle of vintage scotch, drinking his annoyance away with the Band-Aid of alcohol. He moved over from the window, eventually finding the edge of his California king bed. He blinked dryly, letting out another sigh of irritation. Rebekah had a way of letting her bloody humanity in, especially in times where they could’ve been better without it. As Klaus stayed in his room, the blonde curiously made her way down the stairs and to the holding cell. Her pointy heels clicking as she walked up to the light, seeing exactly who the prisoner was. The woman looked frightened and Rebekah was already kicking herself for what she was about to do. “My brother locked you in here, love? Nik’s got quite the temper. I know where he keeps a _spare_ key.” She mused, kneeling down and opening up a loose board under her feet. After a beat, she held a rusty key between her pretty, manicured nails. A smile crept on here expression whilst turning the lock. 


	8. Walls Could Talk

Caroline didn't move from her spot. When the blonde heard the approaching footsteps she squinted curiously in the direction of the stair case. It sounded like the clicking of high heels rather than the heavy footfalls of the hybrid. The young vampire tightened her arms around her knees and was surprised to see another woman at her cell door. She was blonde, statuesque, and well-dressed. Her thickly accented voice was almost like a song in comparison to the shouting she'd heard before. "You- you _must_ be Rebekah.." She trailed off, and slowly rose to her feet with some hesitation. She watched s the floorboard pushed away with a creak to reveal an extra key. She would make a mental note to possibly thank her later. If she had the chance. "Why are you being _nice_ to me?" She asked, genuinely wondering what interest this woman might have in doing her the kindness of opening the cell. Perhaps she shouldn't assume it was a kindness at all. 

Rebekah twirled the rusty key in between her fingers, ocean blues reading the blonde’s expression from inside the cell. It didn’t take her long to press the key into the key hole lock; twisting it until it made a loud clicking noise, indicating the door was opened. Rebekah swung the cell door open swiftly and took a step back. “I may be a raging bitch more times than not, but I’m not a true _monster_ , darling.” She smiled momentarily, extending her arm offering the blonde to let herself out. Rebekah tucked some hair behind her ears, her curly blonde locks resting on her shoulders. “What happened that got you in here?” She asked. 

The cell opened with the creak of the heavy door, and the statuesque blonde that stood before it was gesturing for Caroline to come out. The younger blonde still wore a skeptical expression. Obviously tempers ran in the family, but the woman she now knew as Rebekah seemed to be reasonable. There was some hesitation before Caroline slowly stepped beyond the door, eyes still fixated on the other woman as though she expected to be attacked any moment. "He had my mother. The sheriff. I _couldn't-_ I wasn't going to let him hurt her. So.. I offered myself." Straight to the point. That always seemed best in these situations, especially when you didn't know what else to say. "Let's just say I'm a much more durable bargaining chip." She said with a lack of humor. 

You could find Klaus Mikaelson still brooding in his sleeping chambers. He wasn’t one to show any emotions, unless it was pure anger or rage. Rebekah, on the other hand, much easier to read than the other siblings. The curly haired blonde took a subtle step back. Her expression reading slightly amused at Caroline’s honest confession. The original sister knew her family wasn’t exactly safe in Mystic Falls, but this is where they grew up— their home. Hiding together was much more important than having each sibling wandering the ends of the earth. Rebekah flashed Caroline an amused grin, her pink lips contouring to her own emotion. “Ah. I see. Nik is quite paranoid when he wants to be. Unfortunately, that comes from a long line of _trauma_ ; I, myself, will not get into right now.” Her blue hues glanced the younger vampire up and down, debating on what to say next. “Since you’re staying here, we might as well get you a room. Follow me, yes?” Rebekah said, not really asking but rather telling. 

Her arms crossed over her chest, Caroline still felt uneasy about this whole thing. Now that she was Klaus' prisoner, what did he intend to do with her? She was starting to think that there was a chance he wasn't going to kill her. She was still left confused. Perhaps even more so than she had been before. She was now being offered a room that wasn't a cell in the basement of the most mysterious mansion in town. She found herself doing as requested almost as a reflex and followed Rebekah up the stairs in a daze. As she started at the stone walls that passed them by while they ascended to the top, she rubbed her hands over her upper arms as if to pull herself together. "Why are you being nice to _me?_ " 

Rebekah flipped her curly blonde hair back as she waltzed up stairs that lead to the dining area. The blonde smirked at Caroline’s doubting question without turning, letting out a dry chuckle for the doorway. She pulled the handle, hearing as a loud creak indicated they were in another room just above the basement. Rebekah truly wasn’t an awful person that many believed by rumor, she was a girl who got pulled away from her teenage years too early; forcing her to grow up. Without answering her question, the blonde kneeled down and searched for a bottle of Nik’s red wine. Her expression fell to one dated in the early eighteen hundreds. Now, getting back up from her kneeling position— the original sister turned on her heel to face Caroline. “I’m feeling rather _generous_ , or maybe I just want to put a kink in Nik’s master plan. Regardless! Dinner will start in about an hour and you could use a change of clothes— no offense. Shall I show you to the sleep quarters?” 


	9. Life's A Mess

That almost forced the younger blonde to smile. _Almost_. Maybe the sister could be something of a tether to sanity whilst Caroline was making the most of her stay here in chateau de weird. The former Miss Mystic Falls let her gaze fall upon the room they'd stopped in. It seemed like a wine cellar, and Rebekah seemed to know what she was looking for. As the dusty bottle came into view and the other blonde faced her again, she felt a little more at ease for reasons she couldn't quite explain. "Alright." She murmured, still a little weary of her potential _fate_. "So, what am I supposed to wear?" She asked. It wasn't like she had thought ahead and packed for a vacation. 

Rebekah took the fancy wine bottle and placed it on the dinning table. You weren’t a Mikaelson unless you drank an extravagant wine with _every_ meal. Turning on her heels once more, the original blonde lifted her finger up to motion Caroline to follow her. The _‘special’_ guest room was just around the corner from the dinning area and up the stairs. Walking, Rebekah started to answer the woman’s questions. “Us Mikaelson’s normally dine in formal wear. Black tie optional.” She was so nonchalant. “I can lend you something of mine. Do you prefer a certain decade?” Again, still so casual.. as if this happened on a normal basis. 

Caroline absolutely hated how her hands were fidgeting as she watched Rebekah move around the dining room. The dining room in and of itself was like something out of a magazine about historical southern mansions. Even though this was something she'd been accustomed to having grown up around some very extravagant parties, there was something more in the atmosphere. Each painting that adorned the walls was frozen in time, yet she recognized two of the faces staring back at her. Rebekah, and Klaus. Except that it was them three centuries ago at least. The former Miss Mystic Falls blinked, her body acting almost against her will as she tore her eyes away from the wall. "I- okay." She followed the Original toward the room that was apparently going to be hers for the time being, and decided to try her luck with a cheeky answer that might be taken seriously. " _Eighteenth Century_." She answered. 

Rebekah continued on as she reached the guest room’s entrance. Opening the door, the Original woman wrapped her pale hand around the knob and ushered Caroline in first. Once the door was open, it displayed several artifacts and paintings. Many from the earlier times of their immortal life. Towards the back of the room was a California king bed, draped in pink stain sheets and floral print. The floor was hardwood oak, shinning as she walked around the huge atmosphere. It was truly something you would see in magazines. Next to the door was a walk in closet with it’s own light switch next to the door frame. Rebekah turned it and flipped the switch on. Several clothes displayed in order from oldest to newest. “ _Good choice_.” The blonde mused, taking a look back to Caroline and then to her options. “Blue is your color, do you agree?” She asked, tilting her head towards the side.

The young vampire followed the blonde Original through the open doorway, her hands dropping to her sides. The moment she stepped inside it was like being transported to the show room of an interior decorator trying for a big client. Somehow, Caroline had the feeling that Rebekah might be that decorator. Her lips parted as he blue gaze scanned all of the tastefully displayed items. She knew they weren't exactly cheap replicas. Caroline chewed her lower lip as she dared step further into the expanse, her shoes making a soft click against the wood. She had almost forgotten they were here to dress her for dinner. She still wasn't sure how to feel about that. Was the blonde simply supposed to make nice with her captor as though he wasn't a _maniacal madman?_ She didn't know if she was that evolved. Even so, Rebekah's nonchalant response to her request made her eyes widen. "Yeah.. blue's a favorite." She admitted, now extremely curious what would appear from within that closet. 


	10. Hurricane

Rebekah grinned to herself, mumbling as she searched for the best fitting outfit for dear Caroline. She knew how Nik was, quite _ruthless_ when he wanted to be. Though, he normally never makes a bargain with his prisoner. Caroline Forbes must be special. After for it felt like several minutes, she eventually held out a beautiful blue dress, displaying so Caroline could take a look as well. The dress was long, tailored to the hips giving you the hourglass look without trying. The colors matched one of an early morning sky— painted with blue and a soft cream color. It would go with Caroline’s eyes perfectly. “ _Yes_?” She asked, smiling sweetly. On the other side of the house, you could find Klaus finally out of his brooding session. He was also making a change of clothes. It was only going to be Rebekah, Klaus, and their newly acquired house _‘guest’_ at dinner.

he truth was that Caroline hadn't known what to expect at all. While it was clear that Rebekah had style, the younger blonde couldn't be sure if she was really being done a kindness. She shifted nervously on her feet, not even realizing her gaze had been fixated on the Mikaelson sister who disappeared into the depths of a closet that Caroline truly envied. She fought the urge to chew at her freshly-manicured nails while she waited, which in the end wasn't long. The moment Rebekah emerged, displaying the layers of deep blue chiffon that cascaded and rustled in front of her, her lips parted in surprise. Her request had been completely tongue in cheek, but the sister of Klaus Mikaelson had delivered. "Oh, my God.." She muttered breathlessly. "That's _beautiful_." It was true, and also the extent of Caroline's vocabulary for a short moment. 

Meanwhile, you could find Klaus in the kitchen with a newly acquired house guest, or rather compelled human. It was fun being a vampire at times, especially when you were not feeling up to par with house duties. —And one of those being cooking. He always hated it. The Original compelled a beautiful feast. Before his eyes the human cooked their little heart out. Sat almost ready was several dishes— Rare Scandinavian steak, roasted potatoes, several vegetables sides, aged red wine, and dessert was still being prepared. Klaus opened the bottle of wine, taking a glass and sipped it slowly. He was such a show off. Now, all the way in the bedroom, Rebekah smiled when Caroline gawked at the beautiful blue dress before her. Rebekah rarely even wore it when it was hers. Most of the elegant attire was for show. “ _Splendid_. Shoes? You can help yourself. I’m sure we are close to the same size.” The original woman sat the dress on a hook beside the closet door and eased out of the way towards a shelf in the main room. “Hair? What do you usually wear? Loose curls? Straight?” Rebekah was having a blast, as you could see. 


	11. Beautiful Stranger

Caroline was still in absolute _awe_ looking at the gorgeous dress that she was going to wear— for a moment, she completely forget about herself being a modern prisoner in their home. What a shame. 

Though after a few seconds of watching Rebekah, it finally settled back in. At the mention of her hair, Caroline continued to play along. “—I like loose curls, like _yours_.” The blonde admitted, pointing with her right hand towards Rebekah’s pretty blonde locks. Rebekah was rummaging through a big case she has pulled from the wooden shelf, several pieces of hair equipment was in it, waiting to be used.  


After a moment, the Original sister picked up a large curling iron with a handle decorated with gold trim and put the lid back on the large container. “Hm... this will do quite fine.” 

Caroline sheepishly turned around, eyeing all the extravagant shoes Rebekah displayed in her closet— several, if not all, were name brands: Jimmy Choo, Prada, Christian Louboutin. After a moment, the young woman finally picked a pair of elegant flats. She didn’t want to stick out more than she already did, so she decided on the least flashy footwear.  


They were pearl white with a diamond in the middle.  Knowing the Mikaelson family, it was probably real. “Good choice, love.” Rebekah said, she was now standing next to Caroline again as she tapped on the large curling iron.  


“—Shall we go to the loo and get you all dolled up?” Rebekah’s full lips stretched side to side, flashing Caroline a flawless grin. 

For what it seemed like forever, Klaus finally prepared dinner. His own plate was at the top of the beautiful dining table— each setting had a ruby red placemat, freshly shined silver dining utensils laying next to the plate, and a generous portion of fresh food sitting out to be scooped up on the plates. Turning around, Klaus eyed the young servant and said using his compulsion—

“You will serve us until we are content; you will not make conversation with anyone, okay?” The human nodded, as if they believed the command came from their own thoughts and not the one thousand year old vampire standing directly across from him. 

Marching up the stairs, Klaus headed towards the guest room where Rebekah and Caroline got ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry the chapter update took so long! But here you are. Thank you guys for reading. I also have decided to take on the role of Caroline’s part for the reminder of the storyline, hope you enjoy! Though, anything before this chapter goes to the original writer of course.


	12. 11 Minutes

After a beat, you could find Rebekah and Caroline in the bathroom portion of the beautiful Mikaelson castle-like home. Rebekah was standing a few inches from Caroline’s head, using the 400 and something degree iron on her. It took a few minutes to curl the elegant, blonde locks that rested on her shoulders now. 

“— _Rebekah_! _Sister_. Please tell me you’re done pampering our guest? This isn’t one of your bloody compelled fashion shows.” Klaus said in irritation, using his knuckle to knock on the bathroom door. Caroline jumped, the blood rushing to her cheeks as her and Rebekah traded glances. 

“Mind your manners, Nik! I am almost done. You should be thanking me, really— if it wasn’t for me, you’re little _plaything_ would’ve been holed up in that bloody basement all day!” The blonde yelled back, turning and unplugging the curling iron from the bathroom wall. 

“Plaything.” Caroline mumbled under her breathe, giving herself a once over in the bathroom mirror. She truly did look beautiful— she was now wearing the dress, her pale skin complimenting the ocean blue undertones of the expensive attire. 

Rebekah looked over to Caroline, adjusting some curls to fan out perfectly over her dress.   
“Don’t mind him, Caroline. My brother can be quite the _WANKER_ when he wants to be.”   


  
Of course, Rebekah said that loud enough for Klaus to hear— which caused him to open the door unexpectedly and glare at his sister, thinking of several different comebacks for retaliation.   


Soon enough though, his expression fell as his eyes focused on Caroline. His icy blues dilated, hand still resting on the door handle with absolute awe. Too bad she was their prisoner, or else he would’ve complimented on her radiating beauty. He was dumbfounded. 


End file.
